Becoming Parents
by WyldClaw
Summary: two shot anime verse prequel to my fanfic a blast from dad's past (warning : spoilers) . witness the births of the eldest Waterflower-Ketchum children (OCs) - Derek and DJ (OCS). grammar and spelling now fixed up. . AAML AshxMisty obviously . hope you like it Please read and review.. thanks
1. The First Time Around

The First Time Around by WyldClaw

Plot: the first half of the long Becoming Parents twoshot prequel to a blast from dad's past. In this first half Our favorite black haired slightly dense-hero doubts his ability about being a dad. It takes place well in the future. I own nothing asides from the pups, Storm-

Mia1986: AHEM!

Huh? What? what did i do?

Mia1986: need I say who came up with the baby's name?

Well I was getting to

Mia1986: AND the doctor's name?

Well I was going to –

Mia1986: bulllpoop you were! Do you want a black eye you tail kicked and then forced to watch 'from Justin to Kelly', 'that's my boy' 'The Emoji Movie", the two Angry Birds Movie films

Bleeech! Do you want me to figuratively hurl all over my new laptop's screen?

Mia1986: like you're going to complain about a little puke on that thing. It's filthy and you havent even had it a year.

Errr… uh … That's beside the point I was planning on cleaning it… eventually . (Mia1986 fake coughs "load of bull" ) oh shush. . Beside you wouldn't dare make me watch those... Atrocities!

Mia1986: I so would. Plus I'd get Ross to help out. (Sing song like) oh Ross? Would you like to help me kick WC's -

(Gulps) Okay, you win… You win. So Mia1986 named the baby and doctor so keep your hands off. There. Happy?

Mia1986: Finally I get some credit from this large mouse brain

HEY! Go see Ross! (Mia1986 leaves with a satisfied smirk on her face). You flame me may Hawkfrost scratch your eyes out. Italics 'are thoughts, () is Pokéspeech and " " are humans talking. XXXX means time change. Ash's POV. AAML. I own the baby, doctor, nurse, Storm, her pups and her disorder. Enjoy!

XXXXXX fic starts below XXXXX

I was in the middle of a wonderful dream about being on a warm isolated beach at sunset with my fiancé and some of my pokemon when I felt her nudging me. . "Wake up. Wake up. It's time." She whispered.

"H-huh?" I mumbled still half asleep. I lifted my head, opened my eyes and glanced around. The room was in semi-darkness but I could see thin streaks of summer morning light coming through the window blinds start to illuminate the figures in the room. I looked up and saw the figure of my pregnant fiancé wearing a long blue nightgown.

"H-huh? Wh-What's going on? " I yawned as I rubbed my eyes.

"It's ...time." she repeated and i could almost feel her viridian eyes staring at me.

"Wh-what time is it?"

"5: 45 in the morning."

I groaned and sunk my head back into the pillow. "uggghh.. Why'd you wake me up this early Mist?"

"I said... it's time."

As I was still groggy I had no clue what she meant. I groaned. "Do you mean time for breakfast? It's too early sweetie. Give me at least two more hours. Then I'll make you some licorice tea and Oran berry muffins, " I mumbled into the pillow wanting to get back to my dream . Muffins from mixes were one of the few things I could make without totally messing up. Luckily for me Oran berry muffins were one of her cravings.

She groaned. "Do you always have to think with your stomach when you wake up?"

"Not always." I mumbled, wanting to get back to sleep. "I think about you and training and -"

"What your next meal is. I swear you are almost as bad as Snorlax. How you eat as much as you do and not look like him is a mystery I've have yet to solve.. and I've known you for fourteen years."

"Uh huh …" I slowly closed my eyes.

"I think it's time. I wasn't…" I felt myself slipping back into dreamland, back into my nice dream. "… Listening to me?"

"Mmm. Whatever you say…."

"You are utterly hopeless." She groaned again. " but I know how to get you to wake up … oh Pikachu… want to give him a bit of a wake-up call?"'

(Gladly!)

"Oh come-"

(Wake up Ash! It's that time. Wake up!) He shouted as he Thundershocked me for a few seconds.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I yelped as the attack hit. Luckily I had built up a tiny immunity to his electricity over the fourteen years we'd known each other. It didn't hurt as much as it should but it still stung. I was shocked out of the bed sheets and felt my hair stand on end. "Okay. You win. You win! I'm up! I'm up!"

He stopped the attack and my hair fell back into place. I looked over at my partner pokemon on the other side of the bed. " Thanks a lot bud.)

He grinned. (anytime... but you wouldn't get up. It's the only surefire way to get you going)

Misty glared at me and I gulped. _What did I do this time around? _"What's the matter, water blossom?" She motioned to the floor. "Huh?"

I looked over the bedside and noticed a huge puddle under her legs. Tiny droplets lead to her side of the bed. I followed the puddle to the end of her soaking wet nightgown. She was breathing fast. "You utter Dolt... It's that Time. "She repeated through gritted teeth with a pained look on her face.

My eyes ping-ponged from the puddle to her bulging belly to her expression and back a few times until it clicked. "It's time?" My mouth dropped as it sunk in. She was about to be in labor! "... oh my freaking Arceus! It's time! I mean it's really time."

(Finally you get it!) Pikachu sighed.

I jumped off the bed but slipped on the droplets and fell on the floor on my back. "Owww."

"You are such an idiot at times ." She remarked.

I chuckled nervously. "A little help here?"

She rolled her viridian eyes. "in my condition? Are you crazy?"

(really Ash? You really want an about-to-be-in-labor woman to bend down?) The mouse pokemon sighed as I rocked back and forth like a Squirtle stuck on its back to get back on my feet.

"Uh…no." I stated as I finally got up off the floor.

.

After we quickly changed our clothes I scarfed down a granola bar and some coffee- I rushed around from room to room to find the car keys. I thought I left them in the spare bedroom or the upstairs office so I looked as I called the hospital on my small cell phone. The nurse in charge of the surgical ward seemed surprised to hear that her water broke.

"Are you positive about it this time Mr. Ketchum? I mean she's had all those false alarms. " I heard the nurse's slight Kalosian accent in her voice.

_Great Arceus that makes me seem so much older than just twenty four. _"Trust me Nurse Bearton I know her water broke for real this time . Is her doctor in? "

"Let me see." She checked something. "He should be in around 7:45."

I glanced at my watch on my arm. It was 6:20 the morning. "Okay. We'll be there shortly." I turned off my phone and resumed looking for my car keys. "Think. Think. Where did I last put those blasted keys?"

Pikachu came into the upstairs room where I was in. (uh Ash, we may have a problem.)

"What's up pal?"

(Your car is not in the driveway and I can't find your keys. you left them at the Battle Park's construction sight yesterday. Swellow gave us a ride back since you were so exhausted. Remember?)

"oh.. Dang it you're right." I gazed out the window at the pre-dawn sky worried. _Smooth move you dolt. Now what?_

(And Misty's contractions are getting bad … Raine's downstairs with her.)

I bit my lip –a bad nervous habit. "She'll be fine if Raine's with her." Raine was Violet's young Vaporeon whom we were watching for the weekend while she was in a fashion competition on Cinnabar Island that weekend.

He hopped up onto the windowsill and noticed my concerned expression. (We'll get there- we just have to think of -) he saw something flying in the early dawn sky nearby. His face brightened as he pointed to the figure, which got close enough to recognize her golden feathers in the early morning light. (Look! It's Noctowl! Maybe she can help us out)

"Great idea Pikachu." I opened the window and whistled. "Noctowl! Over here, girl."

The shiny Flying Type heard me and shakily flew over. She looked wiped out. (Hmm? What's up?)

Within a few minutes I told her about our problem as she fluttered outside the window. (Great going genius) she nipped at my black short-sleeved shirt after I finished.

"I didn't know her water was gonna break. She wasn't due until early August."

(You really don't know much about babies do you?) The Johto bird asked me

"Uh hello, first time father remember?" I reminded her.

(Oh right. I forgot about that since you raised Scraggy, Noivern, Donphan and the Pichus from eggs. At least with the Pichus you seemed like you had the father thing down.)

I stroked the top of her head. "ah.. that's just training. Donphan was ready from the get go…"

(until you tried to get her in a pokeball and I scared her off with my electricity and then the two of us landed in the dimwit dolts' hands. . But we escaped and she learned from her mistake. Besides she had just hatched- that sacredness was understandable.) Pikachu added.

(true.. And she was a quick learner. Same with the others. You just seem so good with them that I often forget. I guess human babies come whenever they feel like it .)

"Yup. Danielle was a week late and Violet was ready to rip her hair out. . It's okay. I just can't believe the day is here. She needs the hospital fast. Can you fly us there? "

(Uh. I would but there are two problems with that. One: Confusion type flying is not good for a nearly -in labor pregnant human. And two … I can't fly that well or that far. Remember) She jerked her head to her left wing, which had a white hospital sash on it.

It hit me as I saw the bandage. _Oh yeah- I forgot she got hurt in that tournament. _"Sorry I forgot. You injured your left wing in that battle a few days ago."

She nodded. (It's getting a bit better but it still hurts. Gary and Dora Oak said to take it easy after it healed. It's doesn't hurt as much as it did. They told me to only do mini flights at first, which is what I'm doing now. )

(Sorry about that Noctowl. He's got daddy brain already. ) Pikachu told her. (He didn't realize what she meant when she said it was time until I literally shocked some sense into him). She smiled.

"Gee thanks a lot pal," I told him.

The mouse grinned. (Anytime.)

"I guess I'm just nervous." I admitted.

(You'll be fine) she said matter of fact. (It seems like you need a pretty fast flier. Want me to get Pidgeot?) I nodded. (I think she was staying at the lab last night. I'll go find her. She does like to do morning flights in the summer so I'm sure I'll run into her in the air. ) she said then added, ( Don't worry. You'll be fine.)

"You think so? I mean Mom raised me and I never knew what happened to Dad until…" my right hand clenched into fists as I remembered what she told me about his fate. _Arceus I loathe him so much…_

She nudged me with her beak as Pikachu licked my hand until it unclenched. I patted their heads. "Thanks you two. That helped out-"

A piercing scream from downstairs cut me off. "I'm Going ...to kill. him !"

(I take that as my cue to get Pidgeot.) Noctowl said. (She's gonna be looking to thump you if you don't get down there soon.)

_No need to remind me. _"Yeah... I know."

(You'll do fine.) She said. We watched as she took off, the early morning sun shining off her feathers. I closed the window.

The electric type looked at me as he jumped down from the windowsill . (Don't worry. It's just nerves. )

"I know pal. It's just .. it's finally dawning on me that I'm going to me a father."

"AAAHHHH!" Misty screamed again painfully from downstairs followed by "so Going to... Kill… him."

(You're doomed if you don't get down there soon. You and I both know what her temper is like.)

I shuddered. _Only too well. _"We'd better get down there quickly."

He looked at me . (Uh.. what do mean by we have get down there quickly? You're the one she's wanting to kill.)

"Uh… it may just be the labor pains. But maybe if you're there she won't pummel me.. as much."

(fair point.)

...

I rushed downstairs-Pikachu at my heels- and saw my orange red-headed fiancé in a plain white shirt-already covered in sweat and blue stretchy maternity pants. She was wincing clutching her stomach in pain on the wood floor in the hallway next to the door. There was a big puddle around where she was sitting. . She sat next to Raine. The blue Water type eeveelution kept rubbing her nose against her sides and licking her hand. Despite not being a mother herself the Water Type was very calm. (You'll be okay. Just keep calm and think of something other than the pain) she said softly.

"It's not… easy." She groaned as we reached where they were and sat down next to them. "Took you.. long enough ."

"Good girl Raine." I patted the Vaporeon's head. "You're doing great." I told her. "Just remember what Nurse Bearton said about staying relaxed… while we wait for Pidgeot. I um...left the car at the Battle Park construction sight." I mumbled the last sentence under my breath.

Raine slapped her blue mermaid like tail over her eyes for a few seconds. (Oh brother) she muttered. (You're doomed.)

Misty glared at me. "What was that last part?" I gulped and repeated the sentence louder. "You are such an idiot. If I wasn't in this much pain I'd clobber you…"

(H-huh? What d-did he do this time?) A sleepy feminine voice asked as Pikachu's mate Storm entered the hallway. She appeared to be like your typical female Pikachu including the small notch in her tail- but for two things: she was much smaller and due to a rare disorder called electrumus deficient disorder she wasn't able to use electricity that much-only in itsy spurts. We modified some attacks for her but she had other abilities. She looked exhausted but then again she had five Pichu pups. Electra and Thora would always compete with each other then beat up their smaller energetic sister Aki- who almost didn't hatch. Her boys-Taran and Zapp- were a bit calmer. It was no wonder she looked wiped out.

"Uh…."

(Misty's water broke. he wouldn't wake up so I had to shock sense him. then he realized he left his car at the Battle Park So we're waiting for Pidgeot) her mate explained.

Storm turned her gaze to me. (Good going.) I nervously chuckled. (Looks like someone's already got daddy brain) she added.

(That's what I told him.) He said.

"What is this, 'beat up on your trainer the day he becomes a dad 'morning? First Noctowl now you two "I asked the two mice not unkindly.

They looked at one another. (Well...)

Luckily we heard Electra and Thora arguing from the den. (Mom! Dad! Thora kicked me out of the bed again !)

(I did not!)

(You did too)

(You kicked me first!)

Pikachu shook his head and sighed. (Not again.) Those two were always fighting with each other over the smallest things- who kicked whom, who could do the better Thundershock, who was faster, who woke up first, etcetera. Their rivalry was worse than Oshawatt and Pignite's. . If they weren't competing against one another they were picking on their sister Aki.

(Electra started it! She kicked me first)

(I did not!)

(Did too!)

(Did not!)

(Yes you did. I saw-)

(Shush!) Thora and Electra said in unison.

(OWWW!) Aki cried out. (Mom! Electra and Thora pinched me again.)

Storm sighed. (I'll go make sure they haven't turned Aki black and blue... Again. Maybe I'll sing them to sleep). We nodded- she had a beautiful singing voice but wouldn't really sing out in public. . She turned to Misty and gave her hand a lick. (You'll do fine. You're going to make an excellent mother).

She smiled at the little mouse. "Thanks, Storm. " she turned to me. "sorry I yelled sweetie. It's just.. the pain.."

"no worries. "

We heard a voice trill outside the door. (This is your captain Pidgeot speaking. All humans coming aboard the hospital express come out soon.)

I helped Misty up to her feet. "Your winged chariot awaits." I turned to Pikachu and knelt down to face him. "Buddy, I wish i could take you but-"

Storm's ear twitched and she gave him a look. He understood and put a paw on my jeans. I let him have his privacy when his pups hatched and now it was my turn. This was something I had to face on my own (I understand. I'll stay here and hold down the fort here. You'll do great)

"Thanks."

We opened the door, got out and then I locked it. Pidgeot was waiting for us a few feet away the rising sunlight glinting off her feathers. As soon as I helped her on the bird's back Misty screamed in pain.

"Pidgeot…" I didn't need to finish my sentence as I jumped on her back and she took off. The bird knew there was no time to waste so she flew pretty fast.

XXX

She landed in front of the Viridian City Hospital. (Good luck.) She told us as we carefully got off her back.

"Thanks." I said as we rushed inside.

We rushed into though to automatic opening door and into the off cream wall painted hospital lobby. "Water broke… having baby… now" Misty panted.

The receptionist looked up. She was around forty years old and wore glasses over her hazel eyes. Her tan hair reached to her shoulders and she wore blue scrubs. "What's your name dear?"

"Misty… Ke-Waterflower. I'm Doctor Hawthyrne's patient." she stopped herself from saying her soon-to-be hyphenated new name. She'd been addressing envelopes to the wedding for the past day so it was understandable it was stuck in her head. If the receptionist was surprised at hearing her last name she hid it well. Then again not many people were too aware there was a fourth Cerulean City Waterflower sister- not with Daisy getting married and becoming a famous model. She had her sign a sheet while she called for a nurse and a wheelchair to come to the lobby over the PA system.

Her breathing got faster and she looked into my eyes. "You'll be fine," I reassured her.

"I-I know…I'm just…"

"Nervous." I finished and then kissed her. "I'll be here. I'll be there for you when it's time."

"You promise?"

"I promise." I nodded.

"just ,.. worried.. Ashy.. what if something bad happens..?"

I kissed her. "nothing bad is gonna happen. The doctors will be there if something does go wrong. And I'll be there too."

The nurse came with the wheelchair and got her settled in it. "I …love you even after this time. Always?"

"Always." I repeated as they wheeled her through the double doors. I stayed there for some time._ Don't be a worrywart like Mom. She'll be fine_. I told myself then gulped. "…I hope."

.

X

Tick Tock.

Tick Tock.

Tick Tock.

The wall clock echoed loudly in the hospital's empty cream colored waiting room as I paced up down on the tiled floor. My eyes ping-ponged from the clock to the door, my stomach churning with worry- it had been just over an hour since we arrived and no word yet . I bit my lip. _There's nothing to worry about- nothing to worry about. Why haven't they called me in?_

It was early in the morning, about 7:45 so there was hardly anyone there- maybe a few doctors coming and going. I jumped when my pocket buzzed as my phone vibrated. I took it out, opened it up and answered it- hoping it wasn't my mom. "Hello?" I whispered. _Please don__'__t be mom._

(Did she have the baby yet?) A familiar voice answered

"Not yet. I'm still in the waiting room," I told him. "How come you're up?"

(Hmm? let me think. Who woke up when Misty's water broke? Who shocked you to get your butt moving when you thought it was another false alarm?)

"Oh... right" I said sheepishly. "You didn't get back to sleep?"

(Trust me Ash I tried and failed. so are you nervous at all) the mouse asked.

"Yeah. I don't know if I'm ready for this pal. I mean I didn't have a dad growing up. What if I mess up? What if-"

(You're just nervous. Don't worry . you will be fine- trust me. )

"I was really young- just a baby really- when Dad left so I never grew up with a father figure. I don't know if I'm gonna be a good dad."

(You will. Want me to tell Skyler to t let Stephanie the news? )

"S-sure". Skyler was one of Pidgeot's offspring. He was pretty fast Pidgey whereas Stephanie was one of my assistants. I lowered my voice. "You should use you-know-what to let Skyler know."

(I'm planning on it. She just got back from her friend's bachelorette party in Nimbasa City yesterday. I don't think she'd appreciate a phone call when she's probably sleeping off jet lag. I'll tell the others too). As if sensing how I was feeling over the phone, he added. (Don't worry. That kid's going to have the greatest dad.)

I blushed. "I just don't know if I can handle it."

(I wasn't ready to be a dad when Storm had her pup's but-. Aki, what in the name are you doing?)

_Not again._ Aki was the runt of her litter. Her sisters Thora and Electra would goad her to get into trouble. She was an odd little Pichu- even Storm had trouble with her. I swear she was an Eevee in a past life. I heard a new voice in the background and a crash. (Whoops- uh Morning papa)

(Aki, get down from that shelf) Pikachu scolded her. (You know you're not allowed up there)

"What did she break?"

(Just that ugly pink mug with yellow polka dots Violet gave you as a housewarming gift)

"I never really liked that mug anyways."

(Neither did I) he muttered then raised his voice as he focused his attention on his pup. (Get down. That's too high up for you.)

(But Papa... Electra bullied me saying that I can't climb a fifty-foot birch tree because I'm a runt. I wanted to prove her wrong. This way I can jump on her when she wakes up for breakfast.)

He sighed. (I'll talk to her about that later. Don't let your sister's taunts get you. She's just trying to get you in big trouble). In my head I added… _then it would be doubled. Ugh! So many years have passed and I still have that stupid motto stuck in my head. Get out! Get out! Get out! Stupid motto…_

He continued. (You can climb the little Oran berry tree outside after breakfast)

(But it's not high enough.) She pouted.

(Aki Sparka Thorina 'Chu... you get your tail down from there right now.) I could picture her flinching. When Pikachu said her full name she knew was busted. (I'm giving you to the count of five. One…Two. Thr-)

(I'll talk to her before she breaks anything else) Raine's soft voice said into the phone.

(Thanks)

"Oh. Thanks, Raine".

Having been abused and abandoned on the street, you would think she'd be shy but she was the opposite. She was extremely gentle and kind and had a soft spot for children, which was good when she was watching Danielle.

(Tell misty I say congrats.)

"Will do."

A few minutes later I heard Raine's paws hit the floor and Pikachu spoke again. (How does Aki listen to her and not me? I've got to learn her secret. Don't you worry; Ash- You'll be fine. Let us know what happens.)

"Thanks pal" the call ended I turned my phone off and put it back in my pocket.

.

A half hour went by still no word then forty-five minutes. then an hour and fifteen minutes. It got slightly busier as doctors; patients and nurses came in through the doors. I tried to calm myself down by thinking about the frontier and reading the magazines but that didn't work. I resumed my pacing. _Why hasn't the doctor called me in yet? Maybe something went wrong? They would tell me if something went wrong, right?_

The receptionist at the desk looked over at me. "First time father doubts huh?"

"Huh?" I stopped and looked over at her. "Oh… yeah," I admitted. "How'd you know?"

She smiled kindly. "I've been in this job for a while. I can tell who the first time parents are. They have that nervous look about them. Everything's going to be fine Have a seat-" She gestured to a nearby chair and I sat down.

"Trying telling that to my nerves." I said to myself. My poor nerves were a total wreck. I'd never felt this nervous in my life- not in the conferences, gym battles, or anything.

She took a sip from a coffee mug next to her and then remarked, "You look pretty young to be a father."

I chuckled nervously as I ran a hand through my unkempt hair. "I'm only twenty-four and my fiancée" the word still felt alien on my tongue even after months of popping the question," is just a little older. We traveled together for a long time when we were teens. Even though we spent a while away from each other we realized that we really, really loved each other."

"Love at first sight?"

"Um… you could say it was something like that." I replied. _Not really. We both hated each other's guts at first before it turned into love._

"That's nice to hear that still exists" She took another sip of her drink and filled out some papers.

I looked down at the engagement ring on my right hand- the exact same as Misty's. The ring itself was simple-a heart cut out of an aquamarine stone and a sterling band. _Ohh. I hope she's okay._

The receptionist looked at me closely, eying my empty belt. "You're a trainer?" she asked.

"Huh? Y-yeah" I nodded, wishing Pikachu or even Bayleef was here to calm me. -. But the hospital didn't allow Pokémon in the delivery room. -. _He was probably as nervous as I am when Storm had her pups. He hid it very well lots better than I am now. Still, this is pretty nerve wracking- what if I'm not cut out to be a good dad? What if I'm-?_

She interrupted my thoughts again. "You look familiar. Have you been on TV? I know I've seen your face somewhere…"

My face burned hot with embarrassment, as I gazed up. "Uh, well. I've been in lots of tournaments. I beat the Orange Crew twice. A couple of months ago I re-entered the Indigo Conference and got really far. No one expected me to get as far as I did this time..." I trailed off, remembering the roar of the crowd as they shouted my name. "Recently Mr. Goodshow Jr called and offered me to be the head of a Battle Frontier in and a spot on the league council. The Frontier is going to be located in Pallet City. It's going to be awesome when it's finished..."

I regretted saying those words. She got excited. "Oh yes! I remember my nephew saying something about that. Now I know who you are. You're-" At that moment the phone rang and she answered it in a business like tone. "Hello Viridian City Hospital, front desk. How may I help you?"

I sighed. _Saved by the phone. _At the same moment a doctor came out of the door I was looking at. He was about forty years old with blonde hair. His amber eyes sparkled when he saw me and motioned with his hand for me to come over. I recognized him right away and sprang out of the chair like someone who just sat on a Sandslash's sharp, brown quills. I walked over to him. "Doctor Hawthyrne how is she? Did she have the baby? She told me she wanted me there." I bit my lip again.

He laughed. "And you think that she would change her mind? She's just about ready" We walked down the hallway to the delivery room. "You came at just the right time."

I scratched my head in embarrassment. "Well, it was my Pikachu who told me her water broke."

The doctor laughed. "Really?"

"Uh yeah... I wouldn't wake up so he gave me a little shock.

"Pokémon are very intuitive. When she was little my daughter Marianne wasn't feeling and it was her Aipom who noticed she had a high fever."

"Smart Aipom."

"Usually Monkey was a jokester but he was pretty serious that time."

We reached the door and he handed me a hospital scrub. I put on the scrub opened the door and walked into the delivery room and saw my fiancée on an elevated hospital bed. She had an IV in her left arm and wore a hospital gown cover her paisley patterns maternity dress. Her breathing was labored and her long wavy red hair was all over the place. She smiled at me. Her right hand lay limp on the side. I went over to her and kissed her soft lips. "Hey, my water blossom. You settled in?"

"Yeah... I just can't believe this is really it. After all those alarm I think- I think I'm ready. What about you? You a bit nervous/worried?"

I nervously chuckled. "Who me? You're talking to someone who's faced plenty of Legendaries, fought off Lysandre, Team Flare, taken down Colress and other despicable villains. ...Yeah. I'm totally nervous and worried. "

She winced and saw my concerned face. "It's nothing."

"I talked to Pikachu. Electra bullied Aki into climbing the top shelf... again. She broke one thing.

"What?"

"That ugly mug Violet gave us."

"Oh. I didn't really like that mug anyways. "

I smiled. "I didn't like it either. Raine managed to get her down. It's funny how she won't really listen to her parents much but a few words from her and she'll do whatever she wants."

"She's good... that Vaporeon. She can be stern when she wants to-"

She winced again and I bit my lip. "Misty?"

"I'm fine. The baby is just moving around a lot and –YEOOOOW!" She started screaming in pain, as the kicks got more frequent. She was panting between words as Doctor Hawthyrne and his team got into action as the doctors scurried about the room. "If. These are ... twins... I'm. Going …to kill you for ...putting me through... This pain"

She glared at me. I grinned nervously. "It could be worse. You could be having triplets."

We hadn't wanted to know the gender or how many. "Shut… up ...Ashy." She groaned as she howled in pain.

One of the doctors patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, son, it's just the pain talking. Once the baby's out of her she'll be back to normal". _I hope you're right. I've been on the receiving end of her fists and mallet way too many times in the past_.

I extended my hand to her to squeeze. She began squeezing hard. Every time she had a contraction she squeezed it - this went on for quite a while. Every time I thought it was the baby coming out. For nearly two hours it was like this - my stomach tightening then relaxing then the cycle would begin again. _Was I even ready to be a dad? I didn't really have a father figure growing up. Mom raised me by herself! I mean dad was never in my life growing up and I only found out what happened to him recently ago. But-_

Doctor Hawthyrne looked at the machine next to the bed from his position at the end of the bed then at us, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Okay, Misty. I think the baby is really ready to come out this time when I say push, push with all your might"

"O-Okay." She squeezed my hand so hard I thought it would break. _This is it!_

He cried out. "I see a head!" Okay... PUSH!"

As she did, she unclenched my hand and let out a scream so loud it seemed to put a Hyper Voice to shame_. I don't know if I can face this. I don't think I'm ready_. I did the only thing logical any guy in my situation would do- I fainted.

.

Next thing I felt was a pair of tan hands helping me up from the ground. "Up you go," Nurse Bearton, the owner of the hands, told me as I stood up and faced my fiancé.

She was panting like she'd just run a long race. Then next thing I knew I felt her fist clonk my head. "Owww!" my head ached from the pain. "What was that for?"

"You…total idiot Ashton Ketchum!" I flinched- I hated my full name. "The birth of your first child and you faint!" I cringed at her words. I opened my mouth to say something but she gave me a look then kissed me. "You're lucky you're so handsome and that I love you. You missed the baby coming out."

"What do you mean-" I began but then I heard a different sound- the sound of a baby crying. Dr. Hawthyrne had something red squirming in his arms. "Is that… our baby?"

She warmly nodded - all the anger at me vanishing. He looked at us. "It's a beautiful boy. I just need to clean him up and do some tests to make sure he's healthy."

We nodded and he went out of sight. "Well there goes my idea of naming our kid after Mom" I said.

She kissed me. "What about some of the other names we thought have in case we had a boy? How about Ashton Junior, after you?"

I shuddered. "Ugh. I wouldn't wish my full name on anyone. Plus can you imagine the trouble it would cause? The poor kid would never hear the end of it. How about …Satoshi? After… my dad?"

She shook her head. "I know you want to honor him but…It just doesn't seem right when you say it out loud: Satoshi Waterflower-Ketchum."

"I guess you're right. Besides Mom would get majorly hurt and upset. What about. Tai?" I suggested.

"You want him to get the snot kicked out of him?"

"Good point. It's got to be a strong name, a name that says, 'I'm gonna make my parents proud."

"Will?"

I vetoed it. "Too plain. Eli?"

She shook her head. "Nah."

"Danny?" I prompted.

"You want him to get confused with Danielle? Nope. Jamie?"

I shuddered. "No freaking way. That's way too close to James. And no way are we naming him Jesse."

"Yeeeeah. Good point. Aaron?"

I made a face. "He doesn't look like an Aaron to me. What about Darren?"

"Nope."

"Zack?"

""Seriously? Uh.. no way. " she made a face. She thought hard for a few minutes. "What about ... Derek? And Erickson for the middle name?"

I tried it out. "Derek Erickson Waterflower-Ketchum. It has a nice ring to it. That's perfect."

The doctor handed Misty our baby in a blue blanket. "Congratulations. What's his name?" She told him and he wrote it down.

We both looked down at the newborn, just lost in pure bliss. A few wisps of black hair covered his face. _He looks just like me_. "Hey there little guy. I'm your daddy and this is your mommy," I told him. looking down at the little newborn a great ocean of love washed over me like an enormous Surf attack. _My son ,,,_ I knew Father's Day would be a much happier holiday for Mom and I from now on those times in my childhood when she was sad on that day made sense since she'd told me what happened to dad .

He looked up at me and blinked, showing deep green eyes and yawned. At that moment my heart just melted into a puddle. I couldn't believe I had helped create this beautiful little human being. Misty yawned. "He's got beautiful eyes,"

"Just like your viridian ones except they're bright emerald green. Wonder where he got those from"

"Mmm hmm." She replied dreamily, still keeping one eye on the bundle in her arms. "I don't know. Daisy's got green eyes but not that green. Maybe he got them from my grandmother, who raised us when Mom and Dad left us in her care . " She paused to stroke the few wisps of hair." And he's got your hair."

"Yeah…"

"Let's hope it's more manageable than yours." She teased.

We stared down at him. "He's perfect."

The baby started fussing and she looked at me. "Derek's not even an hour old and he's already clamoring for food. Hmm…I wonder which one of us he got that trait from. "

I chuckled as she moved the bundle next to her nipple. The baby stopped crying as he grabbed the breast with her tiny hands as she started nursing. Misty sighed happily as she yawned. I kissed her again. "Get some sleep. I'll be back later. I'm going to do something very dangerous"

"What? Face down a pack of charging Rhyperiors that escaped from the Oaks?"

"Uh… not that dangerous."

"Tell my sisters their nephew has arrived?"

I got up. "No. Worse… Tell mom her grandson is here"

"You think she's up this early?"

"This is my mother we're talking about. "

"Fair point." She smiled. "It's a good thing you've faced much worse" she closed her eyes. Within a minute she was fast asleep.

.

I don't know how I managed take off my scrub, go out of the room and leave the hospital. I was in such a blissful daze I couldn't help skipping out the door- I was a father! I wanted to take Sunset fly up to the top of Lightning Island and shout it to the whole world. As I pictured Derek's little face something big and feathery but light slapped me on the back. (Congratulations) I recognized the speaker turned around. Pidgeot was standing there, a satisfied look in her eyes.

I blushed. "You saw the labor?"

(No I was flying around the Orange Islands) She lightly smacked me with a wing. (Silly hatchling! of course I saw It… up until you fainted . if I flew you two here. how else do you think you're going to get back?)

"Oh… yeah."

She crouched down as I climbed on her back. (You've got a moony-eyed look on your face. You know how many 'Geottos I've seen with that moony eyed gaze after their first clutch of eggs hatch?)

"I don't look that moony-eyed."

She rolled her eyes. (Uh huh.. sure… And Bulbasaur doesn't like Bayleef. Be glad the paparazzi isn't here yet- they'd get a lovely picture of you looking all dreamy. Boy or girl?)

"She had a handsome boy." 

(Wonderful. What's his name?)

"Derek Erikson"

(Good strong name)

"He looks nearly identical to me , but he's got these brilliant green eyes. Misty suggested naming him after me. "

(Oh Pokegods, that's a scary though … a mini-you in the world.) She chuckled. (Let me guess.. Delia doesn't know yet.)

I shook my head. "Not just yet. She just had him. "

(Oh boy. That's going to go over so well.).

I winced thinking of Mom's reaction then my mind started to wander as I gazed at the buildings around me. The city-and its surroundings- was where lots of memories were made. I sighed and closed my eyes as those memories- Some good memories and some not so good ones started to surface and I got lost in them-: _the Spearow attack, first encounter with the three dimmest members of Team Rocket, the battle for the Earth Badge, the battle with Agatha_. An image of my son appeared._ I can't wait to make some new memories with him_. Images flooded my mind. T_eaching him how to battle. Playing baseball… family picnics… him beating Gary's unborn kids in a match…_(Ash? Ash? ) Pidgeot's voice seemed far away as I dreamily opened my eyes. She then waved a wing in front of my face. (Hello? Anyone in there?) 

"Sorry. Just thinking about making new memories in this city. There are bunch of old memories I'd rather not remember."

(Uh… speaking of old memories from Viridian City three guesses who is here.) She gestured to a familiar balloon about maybe two hundred and fifty feet away in the now cloudy spotted sky near the Pokémon center.

I groaned into her feathers. "Seriously? Of course those three dolts would show up on the best morning of my life ," _As if I hadn't already been shocked, slipped in water, fainted and clobbered by my fiancé I have to deal with the dimwitted dolt trio_. "Like I really want to deal with those three Rocket idiots this morning... "I muttered." I guess telling Mom the news will have to wait until we get rid of them." 

(Should be easy. at least you don't have Pikachu with you –they'd swoop on you quicker than you can say 'knuckleheaded Rocket members') 

_Good thing he's at home. "_Yeah I totally agree … come on girl . Let's get this over with." I pressed my body to her feathery back as she took to the air. 

Once we were about twenty- feet away I could hear the dimwits cackling about some hare-brained plot. _Here we go .._ I popped up, put two fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly. "Hey loser trio!"" 

They turned around and saw us. Predictably, they started smiling with glee. "Look who decided ta give us a break an' show up widout us trackin' 'im down." Meowth cackled. "Yer all alone asides from yer little birdie so…" 

Jessie started on their stupid motto. "Prepare for trouble-"

I rolled my eyes and yawned. "Make it double- Blah, blah, blah. Bor-ring. Do you have to go through that lame motto every single time? Why are you three dim bulbs here? A trip down memory lane to the first time I met and creamed you perhaps?" 

A vein popped in Jessie's forehead. "Shut up twerp," she yelled.

"Sheesh. Someone sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,"

"I said shut up!"

James and Meowth noticed who wasn't there. "Where's that twerpy redhead that's with you?"

"An' yer powerful Pikachu? He's always wid ya twoip."

"They're… sick." I lied. _Come on you idiots believe me. Please believe me._

They looked in the direction of the Pokémon Center with glee. "How come you aren't with them?"

I rolled my eyes. "Believe it or not James I don't attach myself to them all the time. Even they need some quiet time when they're… ill. Look can we just cut to the chase? All of us know how this is going to go: you taunt me and outline whatever foolish scheme you're planning about to enact. I stop whatever your plan is and send you three dolts off into the horizon. Can't we just get to where I blast you off? I'm kind of in a hurry." 

The three Rockets looked at one another and chuckled. "Lemme tink about dat… How about… no!" Meowth pushed a button on a big remote in his paws.

I groaned as a big rubber glove on a long extendable claw came out of a box on the bottom of the basket. "Seriously? You have got to be kidding me."

(Hold on tight) Pidgeot told me as she easily dodged it with her Agility.

It didn't help that James and Jessie were egging Meowth on. "Get that Pidgeot!"

"You dimwit! You missed them by an inch."

"Do you want to try ta getting dem instead?"

"She moved again!"

"Shaddup Jimmy! I can see dat."

"Get her!"

"She won't stay still ta grab 'err dat's the problem…."

The three of them started squabbling among themselves as per normal while we dealt with their stupid claw. Though she managed to evade the glove it first plucked two of Pidgeot's tail feathers off and then grabbed her leg.

(Let… go of me!) She turned around and flapped her wings. She released a stream of light blue 'X' shaped blades fired from the tips of her wings. _Air Cutter!_

The blades cut the extendable claw clean off. "Whoa… nice Air Cutter move."

(Thanks. Unfezant and Swellow taught me that.)

"You two Dimwits!" Meowth yelled as he slashed at his companions.

(That was way too close. I think I know how to get rid of that stupid thing. ) She said.

I saw a white tinge cover her as she dodged the claws. I recognized it the tinge as the charge up for a Sky Attack. I knelt down to her eye level and mouthed "Sky Attack?" She winked as if agreeing. The three Rocket goons were too busy fighting with each other to notice. "Go for it Pidgeot."

(YAAAAAHHH) she screeched as we flew at the box-, which I was sure had a second gloved extendable hand inside. The Sky Attack broke it.

"Impressive Sky Attack! Hey you guys…" I whistled loudly.

The trio stopped fighting long enough to see it fall through the air and crashed on the ground. Their eyes went wide as the tinge vanished as we flew up right to the top of the balloon. Jessie smirked. "Nice try, brat. The balloon and basket are protected against electrical attacks."

(Oh I'm sure you took care of that. But what about… this?) Pidgeot held out one extremely sharp talon close to the balloon and the look on Jessie's face turned to horror.

"Do something, you idiot!" she yelled at James.

"Like what? We only had the one extendable claw-"

"Ya reeeeally don't want ta do dat. Just put da talon down." Meowth was panicking.

(Oh I think I do.)

"No ya really don't want ta."

(Oh I think I really do furball.)

It was my turn to smirk. "We'd love to stay and utterly cream you but. Well we've got … other places to be."

Meowth looked at me strangely. "Dere's something different about ya taday. Ya got a weird look on yer face, twoip. Like yer glowin' or someting like it.'" 

There were a few minutes of silence. Oddly Jessie didn't contribute to the remark but only stared at me . _That's weird._

However it was James that answered. "You're right. He does have that dreamy look on his face. Almost like-" 

I bit my lip. _If they found out why I have a dreamy look on my face…_Pidgeot looked up at me. "We've got stuff to do. We can't stand around here all morning. Shall we send these idiots packing?" I asked her

(We shall) she brought her talon 'accidentally' down against the balloon. (Whoops.)

The Rockets said in unison. "Oh cr-" RRRRRRRRRRRRRIP!

We laughed as the tear ripped the balloon and sent them off. "We're blasting off again." They yelled as they disappeared over the horizon and we heard a distinctive PING. .

I sighed. "One day they're gonna give up chasing me."

She groaned rolled her eyes. (Riiiiight- like that will ever happen. And Noctowl didn't save us only a few months ago with Skar and his gang after she saved Aki.) 

I shuddered, remembering the Fearow's attack on poor little Aki. I didn't blame the little Pichu for running away and hiding each time she saw a Fearow shaped shadow in the sky. It wasn't her fault she had been picked as bait and her total phobia of them was utterly justified. Her dad had been beyond furious. "Hey we had it covered."

She rolled her eyes like i just said something very stupid as she hovered in the air. (Ha! If she hadn't used Hypnosis on Skar's army birds and made them think a Mega Charizard X was coming after them… our tail feathers would have been toast.)

"I guess you're right." I sighed. "I just wish I could go back in time and stop those three from going near that grove of trees then maybe he wouldn't have been able to pluck her out like that."

A slight warm breeze ruffled my air and her tail feathers. (You can't change the past or what happened. Even if you could go back in time it would mean a lot of trouble for Celebi. Things happen for a reason. Though i can't see what Electra and Thora's bullying is meant for. Maybe. ) She paused. (Maybe Skar's attack was meant to happen.)

"I guess you're right. I just can't see the reason for it. "

(Ah. don't bother worrying about it today. Worry about the present not the future. Speaking of the future. Now that we've dealt with the dimwits... are you ready to face your mom?)

After the morning I had I was actually looking forward to her fussing over Derek's birth and me. "…Yeah."

The end


	2. The Second Time Around

The Second Time Around by WyldClaw

Plot: here is the second part of my Becoming Parents two-shot. I own diddly squat asides from my OCs and Storm's disorder. AshXMisty naturally. Would you expect anything less from me? This Half is set when Derek is about seven and a half years old. Fair warning: There are a few spoilers for my fanfic a blast from dads past. Notes: () Is translated Pokéspeech, italics are thoughts and "" is regular speech. I modified an oft-repeated line from Once Upon a Time. i made up Delia's middle name. Grammar and spelling is fully fixed up. Enjoy and show some love by writing reviews. Flames will be used to keep warm during this winter.

XX

Misty Waterflower-Ketchum felt like she was totally floating on cloud nine . The thirty-one year old orange redhead couldn't stop gazing down at the small sleeping bundle in swaddled in a pink blanket in her arms. When she'd woke up she had to touch her newborn baby everywhere on her face to make sure she wasn't still dreaming. She had been waiting for this moment for over four long years. "My baby girl. My precious little baby girl," she sighed in bliss.

The name of the tiny newborn–less than a day old-was Delia Jane Noelle Miracle Waterflower-Ketchum. Her long name came from a few things- her grandmother Delia Jane, Noelle fror being born On Christmas Eve.. She and her husband Ash had made the choice to call her DJ for short. She had wisps of light brown hair that stuck out from a little green and white Christmas cap on her head. Misty didn't care DJ had her grandmother's hair color and not hers or Ash's. She didn't dwell on the fact she was very tiny as she had been nearly a month overdue. In fact she was extremely lucky considering what had nearly happened before her birth. The older woman thought the newborn to be perfect. she kissed the baby's forehead.

The second time mother looked up from the baby to her surroundings. Holiday decorations and tinsel decorated the room. Snow fell lightly outside the windowpane bathing the early morning light coming through it in a soft white glow. She sleepily glanced to the chair next to the hospital bed where her husband had been until the early hours. She knew he'd be back with their oldest son Derek, her sister Violet, Violet's husband David, and their daughter Danielle after they opened presents. Her mother in law would be by after she was done at the bed and breakfast she helped run and helping out at the hospital's Santa breakfast. But for the moment it was just the two of them in the cream-colored room.

She turned her gaze back to the bundle in her arms. She didn't want to let anyone take her defenseless baby from her. She was in full maternal protective mode-having already been slightly kidnapped by Violet's ex-modeling rival Christyana's Dusclops the day before. She could still hear the ex-model's threats and her plan in her head and she shuddered. "Don't worry little one, Mommy's not going to let that psychotic ex model come any near you." She kissed the newborn's forehead again. "Daddy and I will keep you safe. He and I have been waiting for a long time for you-. You're a little miracle. " She smiled- considering what had happened a few years ago the newborn's middle name of Miracle fit.

She shuddered as she vividly remembered that terrible conversation four and a half years ago with the doctor after that operation after Yung's attack.

**XxX Flashback starts XxX Flashback starts XxX Flashback starts XxX**

"Wh-wh-what do you mean the internal damage was d-dreadful?" She asked the female copper haired doctor failing to choke back a sob. _I've been through beyond hell in the past few hours what with Dr. Yung returning and kidnapping Derek. Fighting those creepy Mirage Pokémon, Aki evolving, that Mirage Celebi trapping us with its vines, His Mirage Pokémon killing my second baby and. Butterfree's sacrifice. I don't think I can take any more bad news. _She bit her lip waiting for the news .

The young doctor she was questioning was dressed in a pale cream color hospital scrub. Her blue eyes gazed to the distraught young woman in the hospital gown on the bed, then to the paperwork in her hands and sighed. She didn't like the tragic news she had to tell the wife of the Pallet City Battle Park Frontier Brain. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm dreadfully sorry, Mrs. Waterflower-Ketchum. When we… were fixing up your numerous wounds we discovered the damage done to your womb and the baby inside was … exceedingly severe."

Misty felt like an Abomasnow used an Ice Punch to freeze a tight knot in her gut. "S-Severe? H-how bad was it Dr. O'Brien?" She asked, shaking a little. "Please just tell me. I c-can handle it. "

She looked down at her hospital gown briefly before looking up at the doctor. "is my baby.." she trailed off. She had a wretched feeling though Aura after Yung told his Mirage Armaldo to use Ice Shard on her belly and she could feel the attack go right through. She had screamed for her life when the Mirage Pokemon used its Psychic power to brutally attack the unborn child.  
She felt her throat dry up and her heart shatter as she gazed at the doctor's shaking head which confirmed her worst fear . "n-n-no.." she felt like she'd been hit with a massive Giga Impact right in the heart and she felt like her strength and breath had been knocked out. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm so so sorry. The damage was so severe we had to terminate the pregnancy. " She tried to hold back her tears at the doctor's words but they escaped from her eyes without hesitation and ran down her face. her whole body trembled. .

_that power hungry revenge-driven psychopath m-murdered my innocent unborn child!_ _Arceus Damm you Yung. _

Dr. O' Brien let her patient cry for a few minutes, took a deep breath and chose her next words carefully. "I'm also afraid th –that you may not be able to bear another baby soon."

Misty's reaction to this was just as the doctor expected- her face went even paler as the color drained from it. Tears swelled up in her viridian colored eyes and began pouring out. The doctor couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards her patient. ."I'll n-never have another child? D-Derek is going to be an only child?" she thought of her husband- how lonely his childhood had been and how sometimes he wished at times he haf had a sibling.

She didn't notice Dr. O' Brien handing her some tissues which she numbly dabbed her face with . "Actually .. No. You'll have to take it easy while you heal and come in for checkups. But it wasn't so severe as to permanently end your birthing days. I' m quite sure that In a few years you'll be able to bear another child."

" wh-wh-what?" She looked up surprised at the doctor's last two sentences and stopped shaking. what with the amount of pain and aguish she'd endured from Yung's Mirage Pokemon's attacks she had believed her child bearing days were over. . She hadn't expected this news. _did she just say what i thought she said? _"You mean..."

The doctor saw the look of amazement on the young woman's face and nodded . A small glimmer of hope – no bigger than a Joltik seemed to sprout inside her. . . "Yes, you will be able to give your son a sibling but not for a few years." She paused and continued, "Like I said the damage done inside was pretty severe not so severe to end it permanently. Whatever rogue Psychic type Pokémon attacked you, your husband and son really knew what they were doing if they wanted to incapacitate you."

Misty looked confused. her face streaked with tearstains as she wiped her face with the tissues. "Huh? What rogue Psychic-" she began but stopped. _Oh! That must have been the alibi story Ash gave them for the injuries._ "Oh yes. It- it did."

"You must still be weakened from the loss if you forgot how it happened. It's common for women who …miscarry due to stress or a terrible incident to forget how the loss happened. "

"I- I guess I am." She couldn't believe how easily the lie slipped out of her mouth. "D-does my husband.. D-Does he know about .. the baby?-" she asked in a small voice . _There is no way I could personally tell him the news. It would shatter his heart even more._

Doctor O'Brien nodded again . "My supervisor told him after we tended to him and your son. He's waiting outside the door. Again I'm so very sorry. I'll let you two have some privacy."

.

She walked toward the door and opened it. A messy black haired man slightly younger than her with chocolate eyes that seemed to have seen too much sorrow recently and dark circles under them as if he hadn't slept in days- came into the room. He had stubble on his chin- like he hadn't shaved recently and looked exhausted. The numerous semi-healed cuts from the Mirage Celebi's thorny vines all over his body made him look pretty beaten up.. The wounds were visible Even under his white short-sleeved shirt and tan shorts. He closed the door and faced her. "I heard what happened to the baby. Sweeheart I'm sor-" He got no further as she got off the bed, went up to him, and flung herself at him in a tight hug, careful of his injuries

Tears flowed down her face onto his shirt and she cried for quite some tears soon soaked his white tee shirt but he didn't care. "I sh-should have done s-something –he was going to kill…it was my f-f-fault that –" she stumbled over her words.

"Its n-not your fault, water blossom ." He stroked his wife's red-orange hair, trying to console her. "It's not your fault at all " he repeated. "You didn't know he was gonna show up and a-attack or take Derek-"

She brought her tear-streaked face up and looked around the room but didn't see her son. "Where is he? What about Aki and her parents? Are they okay?"

"Pikachu's okay apart from his scars- that wasn't the worst he's been through. He and Storm are with Sybil at home. they're majorly worried about Aki. She's at the Oak's lab in.. a coma."

She gasped. "Oh my Arceus! Is she okay?"

He looked down at his wife and sighed. " She's pretty weak and out cold. I can't really blame her after the major ordeal she just went through. Gary and Dora ... they don't know what awaits her in the future .As for Derek… he's okay asides from his scars and totally terrified out of his wits from the ordeal with Y-Yung. He's with Mom at her house. " He hesitated and lowered his voice. "Sh-she knows what happened. I told her while you were having your... operation."

"All of it?"

He bit his lip- a bad nervous habit of his . "Well ... kind of. I didn't tell her how that weird Steelyena creature tried to kill Derek and Aki intervened or why Dr. Yung wanted revenge on you and I in the first place."

"Smart move. Did you tell her about Butterfree's - "...she couldn't even say the last word.

Tears ran down his face and he nodded. "Yeah. I told her he did it to save us all. I can't believe he did that…"

He was very quiet for ten minutes-lost in thought. "Ashy?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking. I think I'm going to modify the Park's Frontier symbol a-and put a Butterfree's wings on the Frontier Symbol to honor his memory. It's not much. And I know it will hurt looking at them when I give them out at first. But considering what happened …" he trailed off.

She weakly smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea honey."

He stroked her hair. "We'll get through this Mist. We'll get through this together. . " He reassured her then added, "I heard the good news from the doctor we can try again in a few years. That inhumane psycho didn't take that from us. All we have to do is hope things will get better."

"I guess you're right." She replied. However inside she felt like hope had been sucked out of her body just like her dead unborn baby.

**XxX Flashback ends XxX Flashback ends XxX Flashback ends XxX Flashback ends XxX**

She stared down at DJ again, stroking her daughter's soft cheek.

She recalled how she had been so hurt by the unexpected loss of her unborn baby that for a day she hadn't wanted to do anything. She had felt utterly hollow inside -Ash and Derek tried everything they could.

Her spirit had been revived shortly after when she had been on a jog/cry with Aurora, who'd done her best to try to get her back to normal. She had felt a painful aura and followed it to the source. When she'd seen what Dodgy Dirk was about to do to Aki her eyes and spirit felt re-awakened. A blazing fire re-sparked inside of her when she saw the stubby tailed, exhausted injured Pikachu inside a net and Dirk's blade under her throat. For a few seconds Instead of seeing Aki trapped beneath his net it was Derek. It was cruel knowing Yung kidnapped Derek, murdered her baby and Butterfree ruthlessly plus nearly killed Ash, her and her son. She wasn't going to let this poacher do that same thing to Aki. It had been that plus talking to Storm and Derek after she saved aki and aki saved her that got her back on track. She felt herself drifting into the memory.

**XxXFlashback beginsXxX Flashback begins XxX Flashback begins XxX**

She stared fondly at the dark haired three-year-old toddler sleeping on the brown couch. Her gaze drifted over to the form next to her boy- a small sleeping Pikachu with her stumpy half tail curled up next to him. Storm- Aki's slightly smaller Pikachu mother-was a few feet away looking worried. There was a deep bond between the young boy and Pokémon due to Aki evolving to save his life from Dr. Yung's fierce Steelyena-a Mightyena with steel implanted on its body. The two of them had a strong connection- perhaps just as powerful as their dads' bond or even Inkay and James.

She went over to Storm-who looked distant as she stared at Aki's stumpy tail. Her ears twitched as she sat next to her. "Hey Storm."

The yellow mouse looked up at her. (Oh. hi Misty.)

"Did I scare you?" She asked.

She shook her head. (No. I was just thinking.)

One look at the mouse's face and she knew what was on her mind. She didn't even have to use Aura. "'Of what Aki lost no thanks to th-that malicious horrendous man?" She guessed- she didn't have to say Yung's name.

The electric type nodded. (I should have done something. I should've been there to protect my mate and pup.)

"You protected her siblings," her trainer pointed out. "Trust me even if you didn't have your electrumus deficient disorder, those Mirage Pokémon of Y-Yung's would have crushed you like a bug without the slightest hesitation. If-if anything … the blame lies on Pikachu, Ash and me. We… should have been more forceful."

Storm sighed as a salty tear dropped onto the couch. (You couldn't have done more than you did. Aki's too stubborn and has a strong sense of right and wrong. ) She pointed out.

She chuckled and Storm joined in. "Fair point. Hmm I wonder where she picked up those traits from. "

Storm laughed . ( as the saying goes like trainer like pokemon. ) The small Pokemon replied and then flicked her ears. (It's not your fault what Yung did to her.)

Misty sighed. "I know. But it doesn't make it the result any easier." she scratched the Pokémon behind the ears. "What he did-to…to them...to-to me w-was-." She looked down at her billowy dark blue tee shirt and stretchy jeans-the jeans hiding her thin stomach.

Storm followed her gaze. (The most malicious inhumane thing ever,) she finished.

She nodded. "That's a ... pretty gentle way of putting it." She sighed as she looked quickly down at her now thin stomach and then looked away. It was hard looking at the spot where a few days ago there had been a growing little baby inside and now there was absolutely nothing.

The female electric type Pokemon sensed how much the subject of the incident hurt her trainer so she changed the topic. (You seem to be much better than how you were the other day. You seemed hollow and distanced. Nothing like yourself.)

The redhead sighed. "Yeah .i admit I wasn't acting like myself. I suppose it was nearly losing Derek and seeing Butterfree get -" she couldn't say the word. "But Once I got the news about the baby it was like all hope had drained out of me. I felt lost and hopeless."

(When you got back from your jog with Aurora with Aki in your arms this morning it was like that hope and spirit were back. Your eyes had that sparkle again, that special color you had before….)

"The attack." Misty finished and Storm nodded. "Something did happen when I was with Aurora. -I sensed her pain and cry for help. I think it must have been the Aura bond. But Aurora heard her whimper so we followed the source and saw Dodgy Dirk ordering his Pokémon to-" She gulped and whispered, "Hyper Beam her."

Storm's eyes went wide and her fur stuck up with horror at the fate that nearly happened to her littlest daughter for a heart beat. However her eyes and fur went back to normal when Misty added, "but luckily We stopped him and found her. When I saw her- badly wounded, weak, tied up and Dirk had a k-knife under her chin ...for a split second she w-was."

(Derek.) Storm ended this time and her trainer nodded (Your maternal instinct overpowered your sadness. You would do anything to protect your child or mine. )

_That explains why I felt anger coursing through me and wanted to lunge at Dirk like I was a Purrlion or a Kanghaskan_

, she thought . Sensing this Storm nodded. "I was furious when I saw what he was about to do. I'd already lost one baby and nearly lost Derek. I wasn't going to lose another member of our family."

(My poor baby...) The Pikachu sighed. (The real question remains: how will Aki be able to defend herself or even battle? Biting and scratching can only go so far…)

Misty stared at the small sleeping Pikachu. "I don't know, Storm. I just don't know."

Storm's ears twitched. (Derek's starting to wake up) she whispered as the toddler moved.

...

a few minutes later the little boy stirred as he rubbed his eyes then opened them revealing light green orbs. He sat up and took in the mouse and his mother-. "'...'tormy? M-Mommy?"

She went over and hugged him for a few seconds careful of the scars all over his body. "We're both here baby. What's the matter?"

He looked up with his sad green eyes and bit his lip. "Is the scarwy' man wif The Steely-yena an' glowy Pokeymon gone? It was scarewy when Ki an' I gots hurted. ". He glanced over at the blanket covering Aki's now shortened tail.

She shook her head and felt that fierce maternal instinct flare up again. "Don't worry. He's gone- he's not going to hurt you again sweetie. "

"W-Why he hurted me? He hurted m-me w-when I woked up - " He pointed to the cuts on his arms then to the scars on his neck and arms- " an' said bad ' 'tuff 'bout you an' Daddy."

Misty and Storm looked at the other unsure of how to explain Yung's evil revenge to the toddler- who had been unwillingly dragged into this whole mess. _What can I tell him about Yung that wouldn't scar him for life? That sick insane sociopath only cared about revenge on us and didn't care whom he killed or hurt to complete his plan. ._

Storm felt her hesitation through Aura. (I'll explain). Misty nodded and the mouse Pokemon tried not to trip over her words. (That man wanted to ...hurt your parents for stopping him when they first met him many many years ago. They though he was ... gone and didn't really think about him. S-somehow he… survived and found out about y-you and where y-you lived.) Storm paused for a few seconds. ( p-parent's greatest weakness is their child . they'll d-do anything For them if they are in danger and to keep them safe. ) Misty could tell she was recalling Skar's attack on her pups and how the Fearow had used Aki as a shield. . (Th-that's why he took you. )

"I... weally scarewed of him. Ki ewolved an' saveded me b-but…." He looked back at the blanket covering her stumpy half tail as glistening tears rolled down his cheek

Misty wiped them away with her finger, trying not to shed tears herself. _I'm relieved he didn't ask what happened to Butterfree_. "I know sweetheart . she was fearless and extremely heroic to make that risk." Storm had tears of pride in her eyes as her trainer said that.

"How she battle now?" He gazed to the light colored blanket over the small Pikachu's stumpy half tail.

She was honest with her reply. "I don't know Derek. I just don't know. Daddy, Pikachu, Sami's daddy and I will have to come up with something. "

She paused. "As for being terrified of the scary man who hurt you I don't blame you." she saw the frightened look in her son's eyes. "He scared me the first time. he creamed Staryu horrendously . " she briefly suddered.

The alarmed look in his face vanished and was replaced by one of confusion. He'd never heard his mother to be scared of anything. "Scarwed you toos?"

She nodded. "Yes. Those... glowy Pokémon as you call them of his scared the utter blazes out of me. It took a while to stop having bad dreams about him. He really frightened Daddy more than me."

"Daddy not scarwed a' much."

"No he's not.." She nodded again in agreement. "He was terrified when I told him the bad man had you. W-we both were. We thought we might lose you."

" guess eben daddy gets scarewed."

She smiled. "he does but he just doesn't show it that much . but no one messes with your dad ...or m-me. But we – along with Aki's help -saved you."

(From what I've heard that evil man has no heart.) Storm glanced at Aki before going over and groomed her daughter's fur.

"I worwied he comes back."

"Don't worry Derek. He's not going to return. "

"Eber?"

There was a fierce determination in her eyes and her voice. "He'd better not or he's going to face Daddy and me again . No one hurts my babies. " She gazed over at Aki briefly.

"Babies? Is 'Ki your baby t-too m-mommy?" He asked trying not to yawn and failing. . Misty couldn't blame him. he hadn't slept much-if at all after the attack and his brief naps didn't do much.

She nodded. " well...In a way she is. Pikachu and Storm are family to us. "

"seem betters van ofer day Mommy. No self."

She hugged him carefully. "I'm sorry if I wasn't acting like myself sweetheart." I... was in a bad funk." She saw his eyes fluttering. "Go to sleep Derek, you look very tired."

"Can't sleep. Bad dweams bout –"

"the scarey man?" She finished andhe nodded

. "Try to think of something better instead. If you have a nightmare I'll be right here. Want to practice your alphabet in my lap?"

"'Kay." He nodded. She carefully lifted him up and placed him gently in her lap

"Just say whatever Pokemon name comes to your mind. A is for..." She prompted.

"Abwa?"

"Good job. Which one of daddy's Pokémon starts with a b?"

"Bulb-" he yawned. "B-Bul'saur."

"Good job. What about C?"

"Um. C-C-Co'sla."

"Correct. D is for..."

"D-D-D-ditta. " he yawned.

"E is for..."

"en-tay."

"F is for .."

"F-F-Fur-" But Derek was so wiped out that he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep against her shirt .

She kissed his forehead again and stroked his hair. _No one is going to hurt my boy or Aki like that again._

.

**XxX Flashback ends XxX Flashback ends XxX Flashback ends XxX Flashback ends XxX**

"WHAAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAAAA! " DJ fussed bringing her back to reality.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. You must be starving." She moved the baby next to her right nipple. DJ stopped crying, grabbed it and started nursing. She smiled. "Just like when your brother was born. I hope you didn't inherit your dad's huge appetite as well. "

Watching DJ nurse she still couldn't believe she was a mother again. She had been extremely ecstatic glowing when she found out she was finally having another baby. She chuckled thinking of her husband's reaction when they found out DJ's gender in the doctor's office: he fainted. After he recovered- and she pounded him for fainting-his face was brighter than a Fire Stone. She chuckled. _I can't believe Ash managed to witness the birth of his second child and not faint for once. Delia is going to be so happy when she finds out._ She yawned and found herself falling asleep as she recalled the previous day right before DJ's birth.

**XxX Flashback starts XxX Flashback starts XxX Flashback starts XxX**

It was a light snowy Christmas Eve. She watched families skate on the crowded outdoor Pallet City skating rink from the bench next to it. The heavily pregnant-and overdue-woman felt like a Drifblim in her maternity winter jeans and shirt under a blue hooded winter jacket embroidered with the letters VW in gold stitching. The jacket was one of Violet's extra ones she'd brought for her visit. She sighed-she hadn't thought she'd still be pregnant as she was supposed to be due in November. I_wish I could be out there but Ash wouldn't be happy if I was. It's Christmas Eve and I can't even enjoy an activity with my family..._

A young male Glaceon-her niece's Pokemon- sitting next to her wearing a bright red collar with a cascade badge shaped license licked her hand. (You okay?)

"Yeah Snowie. I just wish I could join them out there."

(Try not to think about it. Focus on something else. Something happier. Look) he flicked a blue paw at a slender light blue haired nine year old wearing a thick winter coat, patterned gloves and thick jeans zigzagging out of the thick crowd, a smaller figure in a red puffy snow jacket following after her a couple of feet behind. (Dani's looks like she's having fun. I think Derek's getting the hang of it…)

She nodded. "Thank Arceus he's much steadier on ice skates than his dad. All those times of skating at the rink paid off."

The nine-year-old girl Snowie pointed out found a somewhat deserted clearing near them. She skated at a run then jumped up about two feet, twirled then landed gracefully. The ice eeveelution trilled for he was very proud of his young trainer. (Go Dani!) He cheered and Misty clapped, ignoring a little painful kick from her stomach.

The girl skated over to her aunt and her, hazel eyes sparkling. "Did you see that aunt Misty? Did you see?"

"Yes I did. That was excellent Dani," she replied. "You've been practicing."

She nodded. "I still need to work on my high jumps. My coach says I'm really good at twirling cause of the junior Contests an' cause of mom." She reached over the railing with one gloved hand and patted the Glaceon. "And of course Snowie, isn't that right boy?"

The ice type Pokémon responded by licking her face as Derek, Dani's raven-haired seven and a half year old cousin wobbly skated over. He was dressed in a red puffy winter snowsuit and had a red and green hat on as well as black gloves. _My precious handsome baby _Misty thought.

He waved a gloved hand. "Hi Mom. Hi Snowie."

"Hi sweetheart. Are you having a great time?" She asked her first born.

He nodded. "Yeah! I'm not the greatest ice skater but I'm doing okay."

Dani smiled. "You are. All those times at the skating rink have paid off..."

"I guess. I wish you could skate with us Mom. It would be lots easier for Dad if you could. ."

"I wish I could sweetheart but..." She glanced down at her swollen belly briefly before looking back up at him. "Your dad would have my head if I did something to hurt your baby sister."_ I don't blame him for being overprotective after what happened with Yung_. "Besides, despite your aunt and uncle's lessons I don't think your dad gets the idea of -" They winced as they heard a big crash from the other side of the rink. -Snowie put one paw over his eyes for a few seconds. She sighed and finished. "Ice skating."

"I don't think he does. Mom and Dad are trying there hardest but it's not working. " Dani stated.

Misty shook her head. "I know. He's just clumsy. He should be used to falling on his butt in the snow. Glalie freezes him and makes him slip all the- yeeeeoow." A sharp pain jabbed her stomach.

The two kids looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing Dani. It's just the baby moving about. You two go have- YEOOOW" she clutched her stomach in pain as wave after wave of agony hit her. She felt something wet run down her legs and immediately she knew.

"M-mom?" Derek bit his lip -the nervous habit he inherited from his dad. "What's happening?"

_It's time._

She gritted her teeth in agony as she felt more liquid run down her leg and the snow got thicker and worse. "Dani. Bring Derek to your uncle ,m you mom … and ... dad. Tell them baby's coming ... need hospital. "

The girl nodded. "Snowie stay here."

(You can count on me.) He said.

"That's my Glaceon." She looked at her cousin. "Derek, hold my hand. We gotta go fast and the crowd and snow is getting thick."

"Okay. We will be back soon. "They quickly skated off into the crowd.

…

The falling snow got worse as did her pain. She put her hood back up since the snow stung her eyes and tried to remain calm. (Don't worry. You're doing fine) Snowie reassured her. (Think of something happy to distract yourself)

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on what he said. For fifteen minutes she tried thinking of other things: her family, keeping her breathing steady , her adorable students at the school, her loving son and husband, her wonderful Pokémon, even her beautiful Dragonite Aurora- who just recently evolved- but that didn't really work. She reopened her eyes and shook her head. "I know you're trying to help Snowie but it's not working."

The young Ice type eeveelution nuzzled her hands. (Sorry.)

"It's…. okay." She gritted her teeth. Snowie's ears twitched and he sniffed the still air. "What's wrong?" She asked.

(Can you hear the crowd?)

Up until the pokemon said it She hadn't noticed the sounds of the crowd seemed muffled like something had blocked it off. It seemed quiet…way too quiet. "… No. That's strange." She felt her heart start to pound fast in her chest-something was seriously wrong.

The Ice type opened his mouth and used a very light Icy Wind attack that hit something like a thick invisible barrier five feet in front of them right near the edge of the rink.. She noticed it was so thick the people skating looked blurred . He stopped the attack and his fur started to puff up into sharp spikes. (It's freaky. I don't like it. I think something put a heavy barrier or something of the sort around us to cut us off from the crowd. I don't know why.) her mind went to a long list of who could have done it. His ears pricked up. (There's someone or something nearby.)

His eyes got wide. There was a sudden extra chill in the air. A few seconds later she saw a volley of strong big blue fireballs strike him!_ Oh no! Will o-Wisp!_

(YEEEOOOOOOW!) The Ice eeveelution howled in pain, the sound echoing in the barrier as the fireballs threw him ten feet to the left of the bench and into the side of the nearby skate rental shack. But instead of crashing into the skate rental place he bounced off the side as he hit some kind of barrier -into the snow.

"Are you okay?"

(I th-think so. I'm just- Owwww…) He stood up weakly and he winced in pain. Red burns covered one side and one leg of his light blue fur and he felt back into the snow. A huge volley of Shadow Balls appeared and struck him and he whompered in pain.

"No!"

he weakly looked up and said. ( look.. out..hyp-hypnosis wavecoming behind you.) she moved three feet over to the side as a wave of sleep causing rays headed towards the Eeveelution. He couldn't move as the attack hit and his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

_No!_

"Snow-" But before she could move to him on a sack was put over her head! She felt a powerful chilly ghostly hand grab her arms and pin them behind her back "Hel-"

But she got no further as another ice-cold grey ghostly hand grasped her throat like it was cutting off her voice. She could barely breathe or talk. A cold harsh voice that sent shivers up her spine hissed. (Don't even try to yell. no one can see or hear you inside this thick barrier. You fight me and your stupid Glaceon gets much worse than a Wi-o-Wisp, Shadow Ball and Hypnosis. You wouldn't want to make it have a bad Nightmare or Curse it would you?)

She shook her head as much as she could. _Wait. My. Glaceon?_

(my Mistress has been searching for you for so long.) The grip on her arms tightened. you aren't going anywhere except with me) She gasped - as much as she could- as she felt herself moving quickly and then a rush of air as if the thing holding her Teleported. he stomach tightened.. After two minutes whatever held her stopped moving and her stomach unclenched..

She heard a new voice that sounded slightly foreign and cruel. "Well done Dusclops. You found her. Anyone see you take her? "

(no one but a weak Glaceon mistress. And I injured it with my Will o-Wisp , Shadow Ball and hypnosis attacks)

" Good job ... So you thought you could hole up in this Dumpy town for the holidays? Ugh. I cannot believe people actually come here. Though i must admit that Battle Frontier thing does seems interesting. It should be a snap after the Orre Coliseum. However I don't really care for those silly little trinkets they give out. What are they again? Symbols? Medals? They don't signify power or command respect."

The redhead was seething but couldn't even ball her hands into fists. She felt a finger outline her face through the sack and another jolt of pain hit her stomach. She groaned and gritted her teeth ._Please… oh. Please Ash…help._ She thought hard.

The stranger continued to speak as they lifted their fingers from the sack. "That's not power. You know what really brings people to power? Contests and being the most beautiful, model for the greatest designers ever. How could Girgorio McQueen, and Thomas Chantel among others favor you over me, Orre's stunning model, Christyana Nickolai Rashida'ar? Even when you are a fat pregnant cow they still love you! Explain that Violetta Waterflower. Oh wait … you won't be able to explain it to anyone soon enough. The stranger poked her belly harshly and an extremely painful stab erupted

_Huh? Why does this person think I'm Vi-? _It hit her as she moaned in pain. Violet told her about some model that became extremely jealous. This specific model thought everyone beneath her and had been found to have brainwashed and hypnotized judges and designers with her ghost types. Her rivals or threats were disposed of or disappeared. Once her treachery had been discovered her titles were stripped away and she was deported back to Orre. She gasped as she realized something. _The jacket!_ _It's Violet s jacket. I'm wearing her jacket and was next to Snowie. Christyana thinks I'm her!_

Christyana continued. "I want to see the scared look in your eyes before I get rid of you. Dusclops, remove the sack and your hand from her throat. But keep a hold of her arms with your other hand... just case she tries anything. ."

(Yes mistress.)

Suddenly the sack over her head was taken off and she could breathe again. She gulped at the freezing air greedily. She saw that they were in some kind of quiet snow covered clearing. She looked through the trees and saw the ferry docks not too far off. The wind and snow stung her cheek. A woman with piercing gray eyes, sun touched light brown skin and blonde hair stared at her. She had a white ski jacket and dark pants on as if to use it to blend in with her surroundings. Her gray eyes widened. "Wait a minute. You're not Violet!"

"No ... Duh. Sherlock." she found she was able to speak- if a bit hoarsely- again.

"But then how come you are wearing her jacket? Are you a fan or something?"

"Something ...like that. This is just a .big mistake. I'm ...in a big hurry. Can you let ...me go?" She asked.

She felt something wet go down her leg and a spasm of pain. _No. Please not now. Not here. Please hold off a little longer baby girl. Please. ._ Christyana stared at her closely. "You do resemble her a lot."

"Just… a fan" she lied. _She's not going to fall for it._

The ex-model shook her head. "You're something more than a fan. I seem to recall you from somewhere. "

Another volley of painful ripples struck her belly and she moaned in agony for ten-fifteen minutes as the former model stared at her. _Where Is. that husband of mine?_

Christyana snapped her fingers. "I got it! I remember where I've seen you. There was an article in an old kanto magazine about some Battle leader and a sister of hers- A sister who looks just Like you. Pity Orre is on the opposite side of the world and is so remote it hardly gets Kanto magazines/news. The technology is so primitive there it never said anything about "-the foreigner sharply poked Misty's big stomach. She bit her lip in pain - "this."

She found her voice: "B-b-battle. …F-Frontier Brain."

"Excuse me?"

"My husband is a Battle Frontier Brain. When he and Violet find out f-from Sn-Snowie what happened they're going come here and kick your –Ugghh!" Another huge spasm clutched her belly and she groaned in pain.

Christyana stared at the extremely pregnant belly then her mouth split into an ugly sneer. "If they find out. Remember no one saw you get taken because of the barrier asides from that pathetic wimpy ice type, I'll keep you locked and tied up in a room in far-away Orre. To my understanding not many people from kanto visit there. I can't have you blabbing can I? Once that kid comes I'll use it as blackmail to move up in the world. If you try to flee, it's all on the kid.. "

Misty bit back her anger. _I'm not losing my baby girl. I will fight with all my strength to save my little girl. Yung already took one baby from me. I'm not losing another one._"Don't you dare hurt me or my baby."

"I don't think Violet would want anything happening to her kin. I'll use you for bait to make her leave modeling forever."

"You won't … get … away with... this." _How many times have I said that line in front of evil Villains?_

Christyana snorted. "Ha! I'm about to. Who will find out? No one else saw you asides from that lame Glaceon and Dusclops took care of it. How will it find you with a burnt body? By the time he realizes you're gone it will be too late for you and the kid. I've got a cargo ship waiting for us. Oh I wish Dusclops could Teleport us back- so much easier but teleportation doesn't exactly bode well for pregnant women. " Her gaze turned to the bulging belly.

"Please … let me go …baby … coming," her captive panted as sweat ran down her forehead.

She scoffed. "And let you blab? Hell no- I'm not letting you go free. I suppose I could deliver it, just bear in mind you might get some 'accidental wounds'... Once that's done I'll put you two into cryostasis tubes in the ship. I wish I could use my team to teleport us home but it doesn't bode well for newborns and women just done delivering babies since their immune system is of whack. I'd hate to lose my bargaining chips so soon before we get to Orre. I'll clean it up and I can throw the blood and delivery gunk into the sea making it look like a herd of Jellicent or Sharpedo had a nice… snack but first I have to make it look like someone fought you." Misty gulped. "I just have to make it look convincing. Dusclops. Draw blood on her cheek with your Shadow Claw." It raised its glowing free hand into the air ready to strike.

Her heart raced wildly in her chest as she saw it slowly cut through the air as if in slow motion. . "Please no. Please no." .she whispered.

.

But a foot before it was able to strike her swipe a powerful Water Pulse hit the ghost from behind. Its eyes became red with confusion. It shoved Misty into a snow bank nearby as it started attacking itself. Luckily she landed on her butt in the soft snow however the contractions started coming fast. She screamed loudly.

"Christyana!" they turned around and saw an indigo haired woman with brown eyes that seemed to blaze with anger about ten feet away. She wore a long sleeved creamy winter coat and blue pants with dark snow boots. A Dewgong was at her side- he'd have blended in with his surroundings if not for the dark blue collar around his neck holding a Sitrus Berry. He looked as if he'd like nothing more to run his horn through her. "Get the utter hell away from my sister!" Her eyes softened as she looked over at her panting sister.

"Ugh. How did you find get here so fast?"

"Wondering... the same." Misty panted.

"Let's say bringing one of the gym's Azumarrils and a Swanna with me was a smart move. You'd better have not hurt her."

"So what if I did?"

Violet's eyes were blazing with concern as she took in her panting pregnant sister, searching for any wounds. "V-V-Violet. D-don't… worry. Sh-she's lying I'm fine." Misty panted in between breaths.

(I don't smell any blood on her or wounds.) Dewgong told his trainer.

The other Waterflower sibling let of a sigh of relief. "Thank heavens."

"I nearly did have some... fun… with her until you ruined it."

"Oh trust me. I heard your plan loud and clear. This is between you and me. Leave her alone you horrible she-arcanine!"

"How about ... no. Sneaky move giving her your jacket- I thought she was you."

Violet glared at her. "I suppose it was your ghost type who hurt my daughter's Glaceon?"

Christyana pretended to be surprised though a flicker of a cruel smile crossed her face. "Glaceon? Glaceon? I don't know what you are talking about ."

Dewgong glared at her. (You're a bad Liar. He smelled you on the Dusclops.)

"Dewgong's right- you're lying. Snowie- the Glaceon told me that he smelled you on the Dusclops that attacked. He remembered your scent from when he was a young Eevee and you abused him."

"Oh...she smirked. " that Eevee.. So what i did? Stupid weakling. It barely stood a chance in Orre. I tried to tough it up-"

"By nearly downing him and beating him ?" Violet glared at her rival.

"So what? A wimpy Eevee evolved into a wimpy Glaceon. I don't see much of a difference."

(Let me at her Vi) Dewgong muttered.

"Don't call him that. He's still young." She defended Snowie. David and Dani found the Ice Type in Snowpoint City about two years ago, nearly starving being abused in an isolated alley by a bunch of jerky teens with strong Pokémon. It wasn't his fault he wasn't a strong fighter. "Besides I thought they deported you to go back to Orre and told you never to come back."

Her crazy rival scoffed. "You think that was enough to stop me? It helps when you have many, many fans and sponsors in the Realgam Tower-sponsors and fans that are easy to manipulate. You're going down. You can't protect her and fight at the same time. I'll get rid of you then take her and the kid. Dusclops… Night Shade!"

Violet motioned to Dewgong. "You forgot I'm a gym leader. That doesn't scare me. Dewgong. Double Team then Aurora Beam. "

Dewgong fired a volley of Aurora Beams at the ghost. She ran over to her little sister and helped her up. "Snowie told us what happened. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Baby… arriving. Where's-"

"He's on his way. You're doing fine, Misty. Dewgong… have fun darling. Water Pulse!"

"Dusclops… Shadow Ball that lousy sea lion!"

(Take this) The seal Pokémon barked as he used Water Pulse, which hit the ghost's attack.

"Good boy! Get it with your Aqua Tail!"

"Shadow Claw…"

"Dodge and use Ice Shard!"

"Dusclops, Night Shade!"

(Eat this!)

(ha! missed).

"Ice Shard!"

"Hypnosis!"

"Agility and Ice Ball!"

(Ha! Take that you blasted ghost!)

"Will o-the Wisp!"

(You're mining you stupid sea lion!)

(Yeouch! That stung! )

"Do it again!"

(Ha! You missed you lousy ghost)

"Dewgong, dodge and then use Aqua Jet!"

" shadow punch.."

"Aurora Beam.."

Misty didn't really pay attention to the battle as she winced in pain . Her water was breaking-she felt more liquid run down her legs -and the contractions were coming quicker and faster than ever now. She was in a great amount of pain and agony. Plus the freezing snow winter air was numbing her face and hands. She felt cold even with Violet's coat on. "need.. to.. close my .. eyes." She closed her eyes for a few seconds or maybe it a few minutes. 

she heard a sharp bark from Dewgong. (Vi? we got a problem.. the weather and the pain is getting to your sister!)

her sister cry out , ".. like stay awake Mist! "

she weakly opened her eyes. "h-huh?"

Her older sister glanced over towards her as Dewgong battled the Ghost Type with all his might. ."Stay awake! Don't close your eyes.. if you do ,, the cold is going to numb you. please stay awake.. think of something happy .. your husband's coming.."

Hope rose in the younger woman's chest and she thought as hard as she could. _please Ashy ... come quick.. please hurry . _ _ "I'-I'll t-t-try"._

she thought hard of her son and her husband, her Pokemon, her family, her students for a few minutes. With each thought the hope within rose higher and higher. This trick worked until an agonizing spasm of pain rippled across her abdomen. She screamed in pain. " Yeouch!"

Violet glanced back at her sister. "Come on sis. like fight that numbing feeling and the pain. . think of something to stay awake and block out the pain .. something that annoys you. something that makes your blood boil ."

Encouraged by her older sister's words she nodded. . "th-thanks V-Vi."

Violet breathed with relief . "you're welcome. " She turned her attention to her battered-but winning - Pokémon. "Let him have it my darling Dewgong."

Misty turned her attention from the opain and thought hard. _She's right. __I have to stay awake. I can't let my kids down both Derek and and his babay sister . _She thought hard and found the one thought that would keep her mind off her situation: her dumb-as-a-rock Psyduck. _oh Arceus he irritates the heck out of me .. _She chuckled as she thought for ten minutes about her failed attempts to teach him how to swim. _he' makes a Magikarp seem intelligent . i mean he thinks rain is 'sky water' and it's going to hurt him..._

She saw Violet motion silently with one finger to the air above h as she called out orders to the Water/Ice Type. "Huh? What are you-?" the orange redhead stopped as a shadow above her blocked out the swirling wind and snow and the dull winter sun.

She looked up and saw the most wonderful sight in the world just then: Her handsome knight in puffy winter clothes on his Talonflame. The bird Pokemon fluttered down and landed next to the snow bank, the snow turning to steam as her talons touched the ground. Ash jumped off the bird' back and he and Violet rushed over to her. They gingerly helped her out of the snow bank and back onto the bird's back. she looked into her husband's dark brown eyes and gave him a huge kiss. "You. You found me."

"Did you ever doubt I would?" he kissed he back..

"Nope, but truthfully the barrier, and the weather.. g-gave me pause."

" you never have to worry. I will always find you." He saw her pale face and scowled when aw the faint outline of claw marks on her throat. " Mist! Oh sweetheart … Are you okay? Christyana didn't hurt you worse than that, did she?"

She shook her head . "Nearly...Did," she whispered, her throat still sore. "d-Dusclops held t-throat...Sh-she was gonna take m-me to Orre…. and use th-th-the baby and i to" she shivered.

"Shh honey. it's okay. You're safe." He gave her a long kiss, filling her up with warmth and strength.

She looked around. "Where's... Derek?"

"With David and Dani at the rink. I said I'd call him when we found you and then call the police. Poor Snowie- he really took a hit. Dani's not happy. ". Violet stated and then commanded "Aqua Tail Double Team then Sheer Cold that Ghost, Dewgong dear."

(I'm on it!)

"Shadow-"

There was a cry from the Dusclops as the attacks hit its mark. The Ghost fell to the ground frozen solid and knocked out. "Body Slam Christyana before she gets away or calls out another Pokémon."

Misty let out a loud blood-curling yell as a fierce contraction rippled across her stomach and she clutched it in pain. "YEEEEOOOOOOOW! Need... Hospital. Fast"

(There's no time to lose. Hold on tight) Talonflame said, as she got ready to take off.

Violet gazed over to where Dewgong was sitting on Christyana's back her arms and legs in ice. He had a few burn wounds on his skin but nothing serious. He sat over Christyana as if guarding her. She called out her Swanna and then got out her phone to call her husband. "Go on lovebirds. I'll make sure this wannabe psycho kidnapper doesn't escape."

…

As Talonflame took to the air Misty's contractions got worse. The snowflakes chilled her but the falcon pokemon's warm body kept her warm and the snow melted when it touched the bird. "Ashy…" her breathing became labored ." it-its t-time. sh-she's coming."

He bit his lip nervously as she whimpered as another contraction wave hit her. Even if they didn't share the Aura bond, he knew his waife was suffering through the pain. "hold on my little water blossom. h-hold on. Think of something to keep your mind off the pain. Concentrate on the warmth from Talonflame's body.."

She did her best to do that but the pain- and the increasing cold temperature- was too much. " t-t-trying to but not working .."

Talonflame could nearly feel the distress and agony of her second passenger and knew they had to act fast. (She's not gonna make it to Viridian City Hospital . not in this weather or in her condition.. She's too close to being in labor.) The Fire/Flying avian told her trainer. (We're closer to the Pallet City Hospital. It's a few short minutes' flight away – we should go there instead.)

He nodded as she flew quickly as she could in the snowy air. "Hang on my little water blossom, we're almost there." He repeatedly reassured her as Talonflame flew as swiftly as she could.

She reached the large off-cream-colored building and flew down gently. The second her talons touched the snow on the ground in front of the building it evaporated into steam. She crouched down and they got off carefully without injuring the baby. (Thank you for choosing Talonflame Air service).

Ash ran towards the glass door… and right into it. Both females groaned as he flew back a few feet into a cold snow bank on his butt. "Owwww..."

Talonflame smacked her head with a wing and sighed. (Oh for the love of Ho-Oh. Only he would run right into a door.)

"He's .. such … an Idiot.," the orange redhead panted.

(Yeah… but he's Your idiot.) Talonflame commented as she went over to the snowdrift and plucked her trainer out with her break. Luckily someone saw them and opened the door and let them in.

..

As soon as the nurses saw she was about to go into labor they immediately got Misty set up in the delivery room with a few of the on call nurses. Within the next hour DJ was born .It had been Dr. O' Brien who had helped deliver DJ. She recognized the young woman of course and when she gave Misty DJ she said, "I knew it would work out."

As Dr. O' Brien and her assisting did the usual post birth tests to make sure the newborn baby was healthy, she breathed a sigh of relief. She felt her hero- who was sitting in a swivel rolling chair next to her-dressed in blue scrubs- kiss her and she kissed him back. "I love you so much, Mr. Waterflower-Ketchum."

"And I love you, Mrs. Waterflower-Ketchum…"

**XxX Flashback ends XxX Flashback ends XxX Flashback ends XxX Flashback ends XxX**

"…. Mrs. Waterflower-Ketchum. Mrs. Waterflower-Ketchum." A light knock at the door jolted her from her dream as she heard Nurse Bearton's voice from the other side of the door. DJ had stopped nursing and was now sleeping.

She yawned and opened her eyes rubbing the sleep out of them with one hand. "Huh? Wh-what's going on?"

"Merry Christmas. Your family wants to know if you are up. They want to see you."

"Mist? You awake?" Her husband asked. "Derek wants to his new sibling uh…the Delibird delivered

"Yes, I'm awake. Come in. "She saw the door open as the nurse let her husband, who carried a familiar yellow mouse, son and mother, followed by David, Violet's hazel eyed wavy blonde haired husband, and Danielle enter the room. They came over to her. "Where's Violet?"

"Getting the presents out of the car," her brother in law-dressed in fancy black slacks and a white collared shirt under a red and green Christmas sweater -answered.

"Presents?" She asked a bit confused.

"It's Christmas day. You thought we'd forget about your gifts?" David explained.

"Oh… yeah. I forgot what today is. I've been a bit... preoccupied. "

(Uh …David, I think she has what she wanted the most.) Pikachu pointed out as he leapt from David's arms to his preferred spot on Ash's shoulder.

His hazel eyes twinkled as he looked down at his niece. "I guess so."

The mouse looked down at the newborn. (She's gorgeous. Congratulations) he told his trainer.

"Thanks, pal/"

"Is that my baby sister?" Derek asked as he walked up to the bed. His parents nodded. "What's her name?" The little boy in the striped shirt and blue jeans asked.

"Delia Jane Noelle Miracle Waterflower-Ketchum. DJ for short" She told him.

"She's so beautiful." Danielle said.

"Congratulations." David remarked getting out his small camera and started taking pictures. As a professional model and aspiring photographer he always carried one around- he claimed that one never knew when an opportunity would arise.

"Family photo time. Ash, get in a little closer to Misty. Derek, move in a little and get your chin up a little. "He angled the camera lens. "Okay, say 'cheese."

"Cheese!"

Ash kissed his wife's head. "Merry Christmas sweetie."

DJ opened her eyes. She looked at all the new faces as if carefully taking it all in. Misty handed the baby to her husband who took her gingerly in her arms. He bent down and showed the bundle to his son and niece, David, and Violet had bent down to see the newborn. Pikachu looked down at the baby too from his trainer's shoulders "DJ, this is your older brother Derek and your niece Danielle. We call her Dani. And the lady with the blue hair and the man next to her are your Aunty Violet and Uncle David. "

"Hi little one" David told her.

"You're a little cutie." Violet remarked.

"She's adorable." Dani said.

"I love being a big brother." Derek stated.

"You just became one." His father replied.

"Oh right."

(And of course your daddy left the best for last) Pikachu jumped to Derek's shoulder so the baby could get a good look at him. (I'm your daddy's first Pokémon, Pikachu. I've known him for ages. He may act like a knucklehead sometimes but he's got the biggest heart of gold I know)

Her parents and the mouse saw a pink glow radiating from the baby for a few seconds. They looked at each other than around the room for a second. _. She couldn't have Aura. Derek didn't so she couldn't have it ….right?_ Misty thought.

(No. Way) Pikachu said in a near whisper echoing her thoughts.

"That's …not possible," her husband said as he handed his daughter back to his wife.

Daisy, Derek and Danielle looked at him strangely. "What's not possible dad?" Derek asked.

"What's going on?" Dani asked.

_How can he not see that that? _Then he remembered_. Oh right. He doesn't have any Aura powers_. "… Um. How much your sister looks like Grams and not like mommy or me." he quickly said . derek seemed to accept that.

"Are you sure you're not tired from yesterday?" Violet asked him. They had spent hours setting up the tree and playing in the snow.

"... Yeah. I guess I am. " He told her. Then the baby let out a big gurgle. .

"Awe." They all said together... At that moment- nothing-not even her new slight fear of Dusclops- could dampen her spirits. She had her son, her newborn daughter, her sister and her daughter here and it was Christmas Day. It couldn't get b any better than that.

The End

did you like it? reviews are welcomed. be sure to check out A Blast from Dad's Past


End file.
